kind hearted
by baby sweetpea
Summary: how can you tell if he loves if he leave in black space


"I …

I like you

Sesshoumaru." Rin was looking at her shoes.

"And … and I …. I want to ask you to out with me."

Sesshoumaru was in shock. "Sure fine. I guess Rin you're… you're pretty enough, so it won't be embarrassing to be seen with you." He told her in a cold tone.

'And so he agreed to go out with me. It's been a month since then.'

" Are you listening, Sesshoumaru."

"Listen" he tried to talk that he real doesn't care where they go

"Mokita is nice but kanyama seems more interesting…all the travels guides say so, too," Rin was telling him.

"Enough with the dating manuals already." He was getting tried of this.

" I know it our first trip to kanyama.. We should check it out beforehand…or we might get lost."

"We'll figure something out when we get there. He was telling her,

"No! That place can be so confusing!"

"All right .all right, all right you can handle it."

"Umm… this one's been checked. Riran and ima are here."

"You so anxious about this. You really want to go to kanyama that badly?"

"Well the first time…that we're traveling together. She was telling him be hide the book that she was looking at.

"You're going overbroad.

"I am not. Everyday, I get more excited about this."

"You're like a little kid getting ready for a school fieldtrip and you're going to shop" he told kind laughing.

"Only shopping"?

"Oh Sesshoumaru!"

"We finally found you." bunch of girls looking for him one of the girls told him. "The show we wanted to see live? I got tickets!"

"You serious"?

"My dads pulled some strings let's go"!

"Hey Rin I'm going out for a bit."

'Maybe Sesshoumaru doesn't want to go.' In the background "wow these are arena levels d2 seats" "isn't?" "Awesome"

"Rin here's the notes I borrowed from you. They were a huge help." Koga told her

"I'm glad you can pay back with a Teri-chicken sandwich from mo's burger" they didn't know that Sesshoumaru was looking of his coroner of his eye at them. She turned around to walk into Sesshoumaru. "Oh, Sesshoumaru"

"Don't let him borrow your notebook in again. You shouldn't flirt with other guys. I hate stuff like that"

"How could he say that and what about him? Off with a flock of girls!" rin was telling Ayame.

"That's why I warned you about going out with popular guy. Besides those girls are trying to break you up. But will he be okay with you working part-time? You have to wear a miniskirt uniform and pass out samples to all those men. Won't he be upset if he finds out"?

"I need the money for clothes to wear on our first date. And for spending money the uniform's chilly but the pay's good and it's short-term. I'm determined about this my life's on the line and Sesshoumaru feels just the same we planned it really carefully

and-"

"If something comes up and you can't go. There are lots of girls willing to take your place. Girls he wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen with.

"t-That …that would never happen!"

"I'm just joking Rin joking ".

' That would never happen '

"What, oh…"

"I may not be able to go to kanyama on Saturday. I have some business I can't postpone" 'and here I am testing him'

"It works out perfectly had a lot of shopping I wanted to do anyway. Maybe I'll go to places besides kanyama now I can take my time okay, then it works out just fine. Even though he check out place to go and wondering what to wear.

"Oh … Sesshoumaru I'm baking cookies. I'll bring them to school tomorrow.

"I'm not the type who likes sweets see ya"

'Oh boy so I guess it doesn't have to be me.

"Good morning Sesshomaru it nice day so maybe P.E will be outside. He just slams his locker. "You're awfully cheerful."

'So why am I so depressed' he thought to himself.

Oh, wait the cookies I was telling about on the phone last night.. You'll get hungry after P.E. you like nuts, right? So I put plenty in and I cut back on the sugar." She told him.

"Oh I guess I can eat these."

"Ha! Saw you how lucky"

"Something to eat nice work!"

"I want to try some, too rin".

"Shut up this isn't for you" Sesshoumaru told his friends.

"Don't worry I brought more. Enough for everyone " Rin told them. Sesshoumaru wasn't happy about this

"You're the best Rin," one of the girls told her.

"Greez P.E so tiring."

"I'm going to the restroom you can go on ahead Rin.

"Hey you should come on Saturday too Sesshomaru."

"He can't Sesshoumaru has a girlfriend "

"It'll be just us"

"Oh what wrong with going us for once"

Sesshoumaru saw rin walking towards them.

"All right then. Let go to kanyama. There some shopping I want to do."

"You're kidding"

"Man, I didn't think this was your thing"!

"This is great".

"Oh Rin just in time. We're going to borrow Sesshoumaru on Saturday" Jaken told her

"I-it's not borrowing. Sesshoumaru is free to do his own thing." She told them.

"I'm going to take attendance.

"ono"

"Oyama "

"What's wrong Rin not feeling well" Sesshoumaru was looking at them and hearing them.

"Kirihara"

"Sesshoumaru kirihara is he absent?"

"Here I'm here," he yelled.

"Here you go" Rin hand them.

"Really this many" asked the man.

"Quit moping about your guy. He probably at kanyama with those silly girl" Ayame was telling her,

"Sorry I started to daydream. This part-time job has no prose now," Rin telling her.

"Why don't you tell him not to go."?

"It makes no difference to Sesshoumaru whether he goes with me or others.

"Silly what're you saying?

"It's okay it's the truth"

"Sorry Rin, it's all because of the things I said."

"That has nothing to do it with it" rin told Ayame

"It was one-sided from the start.

"Why'd we get off the train at shibuya?" one of the girls asked him.

"Everyone's waiting at kanyama"

"You guys can go"

"He terrible"

"Beside kanyama doesn't have-." When left everyone in shocked.

"Here you go"

"Thanks sister"

"Don't mention it. Huh"

"Rin is that you"?

"So you work part-time here"?

"Oh, man is that why you got off here Sesshoumaru"?

He just turned around and left.

"Hey wait"

"Hey wait Sesshoumaru"

'Everything grew black before my eyes.'

She was walking home when she saw some one the next to light.

"Sess….Sesshoumaru why've you here. Why aren't you in kanyama."?

"Who cares about that? Besides is this the "business" you couldn't get out of"?

'I care about that"

"It's my part-time job. I'm a sample girl. It's short term, and the pay's good. I pass out tissues and stuff to passerby well I only have more one day" Rin told him

"And I'm telling you to quit now!"

"Is that why you cancelled going to kanyama with me? So you can fun passing out stuff to strangers?"

"B-butt"

"Why don't you listen to what I say? Don't you want to stay together? You're the one asked me to go out with you."

"So why-"

He grab her kiss her. "You don't have to force yourself to kiss me! You don't even like me! I mean, it's true isn't it. I'm the one who said I liked you, that I wanted to go steady with you. You've never told me how you felt about me but I thought even so…if I could be you I kept telling myself that but it was it was useless. I've had it you don't have to force yourself to be with Me.," she told him.

He was shocked.

'I knew it would end this way. I was just scared of this day coming. I was running g away from it.

"Please try this new cigarette."

"Please try it"

"Hey rin"

"Huh"

"Sesshoumaru "

"About last night …I'm not satisfied with the way it ended. If you want to break up, come out and say so! Let me tell you. I'm not bad guy that's what I like to say … but I guess that 's not true. I haven't been open about my feelings. But still it's all your fault!"

"What"

"Hey miss are you are you giving me those?" a guy asks her.

"Um. Oh, yes I'm sorry here."

"I want the ones you're holding"

"Oh, but they're all the same" Rin told him.

Sesshoumaru pull her into him.

"DON'T TOUCH MY GIRL WITH YOUR SWEATY HANDS! You're so dense. Why can't you figure it out? I'm the one who's falling head over heels in love with you."

' How longed to hear those words' Rin thought

"I want your smiles reserved only for me! I want you to keep next Saturday free, if it kills you after all the planning …"

"But you just went yesterday" rin told him

"I didn't go. Besides I have to go with otherwise I might get lost"

'And so, this time we're going to kanyama just the two of us.

The end

I don't not own inuyasha characters and I got this story from one the book I read.


End file.
